One Shots, One Offs, and Randomness Galore
by Jysrin
Summary: A quick selection of all kinds of stories, so I can learn the ropes, so to speak. Don't expect it to be anything original.
1. Chapter 1: I have no idea

Testing, Testing

Hello? Is anyone there?

Ah, it's you... um, no, no, don't tell me your name.

So, this is... um... the first collection of stories I'll write, and as such, it will be delightfully amateur and quite possibly one of the worst stories on this site.  
So, on to any sort of plot line that may form...

Disclaimer: It's pretty damn obvious that I don't own MLP:FiM, if I did, I wouldn't be here  
Idea 1: Old Faces, Old Sights, New Arrivals

Basic Plot: Ponyville once again has a visitor from out of town, the problem is, nopony knows who or what it is, not even Lyra... Oh horseapples.  
**Story Begin**

The day began as it normally did for Fluttershy: get up at dawn, feed the animals, tend to their needs, and around ten o'clock, have a nice light breakfast. Of course, Fluttershy thought it was going to be a good day anyways; the sun was shining, the birds were singing, the animals were happy, and the weather hung around a nice eighty degrees (That's in Fahrenheit, Celsius would be 27 degrees). The day was nice enough that, during her morning chores, Fluttershy even found herself singing while working. Then again, it was just like every other day she'd started, but who's counting?  
Some small distance away from Fluttershy's cottage, a little ways into the Everfree forest, the air stirred and shifted, warping ever so slightly, not even enough to be seen.

In Canterlot, Princess Celestia started in her throne in the middle of holding court, a wave of concern and confusion rippling through the crowd as she quickly excused herself to find her sister, Princess Luna.

Higher in the castle, Princess Luna was frantically pacing in her room when the doors burst open to admit her sister, "'Tia! How many times must we tell you to knock first!?", she cried, just noticing the identical look of panic in the Sun Diarch's eyes.

"Dearest sister, I'm afraid something is terribly wrong today–", Celestia started, interrupted by Luna's curt, "We know, sister, and we have sensed a disturbance in the Everfree forest as well."

Celestia tensed, not wanting to know just what foul magics may be brewing in the Everfree, but knowing that, were she to do nothing, countless lives could be thrown out of balance. She closed her eyes for the briefest of moments, making a crucial decision. With a resolute stare at Luna, Celestia made her choice:

"Sister, we need to go to the Everfree Forest and learn more about this situation"  
**A/N:**

Okay, so, this is my very first attempt at writing any sort of fiction, so constructive criticisms are appreciated and noted; bear in mind that I'm still learning the ropes

Please read and review


	2. Chapter 2: I still have no idea

Okay, Chapter 2!  
How the do I linebreak?

Continuing from chapter 1:

The Everfree forest around lunchtime was pretty much the same as always; dark, scary, yet full of life nonetheless. The only deviation on this date was a large distortion in the air, right at the edge of the forest, in an area startlingly close to Fluttershy's cottage. The pink maned, butter yellow pegasus herself was headed in that very direction, one of her animal friends needed help in clearing out their burrow; business as usual. As Fluttershy drew closer, the distortion pulsed rather violently, sending an unnatural shudder through the already disturbing air in the forest. Fluttershy stopped, a shiver running down from her spine into her hooves; an unusual stillness rippling from the area around the haze.

"Oh, my, what ever could that be?"

Time seemed to stop for the barest of moments as Fluttershy uttered those words, and then pure pandemonium as an earth shattering screech filled the air, sending birds into flight, causing panic amongst the animals unlucky enough to wander near, and shaking the trees for miles around. Fluttershy froze in terror, her mind flashing back to the dragon incident and thinking that the situation at hand was infinitely more terrifying. Her heart beat wildly, her breathing labored and shallow, and her eyes wide with fear. Finally, the never ending screeching took its toll on the poor mare and she fainted, unconscious before she even hit the ground.

* * *

High above the forest, Princesses Celestia and Luna were surprised when, out of nowhere, a flock of assorted birds flew into their faces and clouded their view. Once their vision cleared, the ear-splitting wail in the background became suddenly clear. Both Princesses were disoriented, and, feeling yet another disturbance rippling across her senses, Celestia shouted over to Luna, "Sister, the source of the disturbance is that way!" As the two alicorn Princesses made their way to the source of the cacophonous sound, it abruptly died out, replaced by a blinding flash of light and the roar of a howling vortex. As the sisters landed just outside the forest, about ten minutes from Fluttershy's cottage, almost all the sounds and noises nearby seemed to cease, save for one; an almost ethereal sounding whine, like a triple toned echo of a dog's whimper, but also conveying a feeling of immense power as well. As Celestia and Luna stumbled across the area in which the distortion appeared, both of their reactions could accurately be summed up with Luna's delicate, "What in the name of _Faust _is that!?"

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so I figured out how to do those line break things, and I'm fairly certain that the first two chapters on their own are going to become their own story, so yeah

Read and Review, I mean, that is, if that's alright with you.


	3. Chapter 3: I might have an idea

Chapter 3: Now for Something New

* * *

Twilight Sparkle's Not-So-Perfect Day

* * *

Twilight was having a pretty bad day, as far as bad days went, it was about on par with the time Pinkie had cloned herself with the Mirror Pool. Earlier, when the sun had risen, it rose in such away that it didn't just wake her up, it also refracted all the way around her room, bouncing light off everything shiny in her room, and basically frying her eyes as soon as she opened them. After the initial blinding flash, she had tumbled out of bed, ruining her previous night's preening and frazzling her mane. After another good half hour of brushing and preening-during which, she had pulled out a lot of feathers and hairs-, the lavender alicorn Princess had tripped and tumbled down the stairs, steamrolling Spike and ruining the breakfast he was bringing up to her. The library proper was also destroyed as well. Then, after reorganizing everything, a sudden rainstorm had drenched her once she stepped outside; the weather team was struggling to deal with another stray storm-front from the Everfree. After, the storm, lunch had come a lot later than normal, given that all of the usual restaurants had waiting times over half an hour, and Spike was taking a day off; at Rarity's place, of course. After lunch, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash had started a large scale prank war, and Twilight was stuck cleaning the mess. As sunset approached, the newest Princess decided to just go to bed and hope that tomorrow was better, not even willing to take the chance that dinner might be ruined. Unfortunately for her, the day still had plans, for when she opened the door, a huge wave of chocolate milk gushed through the entryway and completely drenched her for the second time that day. At that very moment, Twilight's slowly building frustration had finally come to a head. She now knew exactly why her day had been so horrible, and as her rage finally let itself be known, sh screamed out one word at the sky:

"**DISCORD!**"

* * *

**A/N:** I know, not exactly the most original idea, nor is it that funny, but at least I'm trying, right?

Ah well, what ever


End file.
